helix_waltzfandomcom-20200223-history
Moonlight Party
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info The Olineaux family sends you an invitation to the annual Moon Appreciation Event. Mother tells you to seize this opportunity to get closer to Duke Olineaux. Objective Talk to Duke Olineaux. Rewards EXP +19 900 Diamond +50 Soleless Sandals x 1 Notes Accepting the quest give you the hair Rose Candy. After completing the quest you will receive a letter from Vicky entitled "To Lady Ellenstein" that reads: :Lady Ellenstein, you left the Moonlight Party in advance. I still have something to talk to you. You might have heard that the Olineauxs have planted some Moonlight Flowers. So... Have you ever tasted the wine brewed by the juice of Moonlight Flowers? Not everyone has this honor... Aren't you looking forward to it? Moonlight Flowers only bloom once in a year. And it takes dozens of workers' seven days of hard work to get one ounce of Moonlight Flowers juice. Given by the limited conditions, I only brewed very little of them... Well, well. No more joking - even it's not much, I will still keep yours. I'll be waiting for you to drink with me. - Vicky Olineaux Transcript Story Chat 1 Eliza: Magda? Magda! Magda: What's the matter, mother? I feel so sleepy today. I'd like to sleep in a bit if I may... Eliza: I found this in your closet... Magda: Ah... This... Err... It was a gift from Viscount Sakan... A maid outfit... (How do I explain where this maid outfit is from?) : Given by the Viscount: : Magda: This... maid outfit... is a gift from Mr. Sakan. : Eliza: ...This nasty playboy... You didn't really put it on, did you? : Magda: Of course not, mother! I won't buy his sweet talks... : Eliza: That's good. Get up. Today the Olineaux Family is hosting a moon admiring party. Get yourself prepared. : Falter: : Magda: Umm... This... I went out shopping the other day and saw it... It, it looked pretty... : Eliza: So you bought it? : Magda: Yeah... : Eliza: Naughty girl... How could a noble lady wear the clothes of the servants! : Magda: Mom... : Eliza: I'll give you a good talking-to later. But now, it's not the time for sleeping yet. The Olineaux is throwing a Moonlight Party tonight. Get up and prepare yourself. Magda: ...The moon admiring party must be at night. Mother, it's only morning... Eliza: All the nobles of Finsel will come to the moon admiring party. This is a great scene of the Olineaux Family that takes place only once a year. You are invited, which means you have earned a firm foothold. Get up and start your hair styling! Hurry! The hairdresser is already waiting! Magda: Waah... Eliza: By the way, it is very important to leave a good impression to Duke Olineaux. You must understand... Magda: ...The duke's endorsement will play a decisive role in the Ellenstein Family's return to the noble order. I know. I know, mother. May I... Eliza: The hairdresser is waiting outside with her toolbox. A really lady won't let others wait simply because she wants more time in bed. Get up now, Magda! Magda: Wo-ah... Story Chat 2 (I didn't see Motiti... How come she didn't come with the ladies of the Bavlenka?) (Could it be exposed?) Juven: Peace is with you. She's safe. Magda: ...You scared me... Juven: Your gazing around is too obvious, Lady Ellenstein. Some gentlemen have been following your gaze and looking around. Magda: Ah... I... I was too nervous... Juven: This ball offers a great opportunity for young ladies new to the social circle. I suggest you to walk around. Since you are the rising sun, you should shine upon the entire earth. Right? Magda: What kind of metaphor is this, Viscount Sakan? (He's right. I should walk around more on such a grand event.) Story Chat 3 Zoe: Oh, I was just looking for you, Miss Ellenstein. Magda: ...Your Grace?! Looking for me? Motiti: My lady and my lord, Motiti is bringing you some cocktails. Today I won't spill a drop! Magda: (I'm glad she's doing fine.) Zoe: Grab a drink and go for a walk with me in the garden. I hope you don't mind? Magda: Of course not... Zoe: This way, please. In our garden, there are a few extremely rare flowers that only blossom on full moon nights. I'm sure you'll like it. Noble A: Look! The lady of the Ellenstein Family seems very close with the duke! Noble B: How impressive! She just entered the social circle not long ago. Lady A: I head many gentlemen are keeping their eyes on her. Her family has a big chance of returning to the Senate order... Lady B: Yeah, her family has been managing farms in the Lionheart Kingdom. They are very generous with money these days. Look at her jewelry and dress! Hmm... Noble A: Ah... Next time I'll have a chat with her. Magda: (Arriving at the garden with Duke Olineaux) Zoe: The moon is gorgeous, isn't it? Magda: Yes... The gentle moonlight is so alluring... Zoe: Very well said! Magda: It was a thoughtless comment... Zoe: What did the Bavlenka Family do that has offended you? Magda: Hmm? Zoe: Recently even my barber is gossiping that the Bavlenka family is making a deal with some smuggler... Your facal expression has told me everything. You did this, didn't you? Magda: I... Zoe: It was real? The rumor... Magda: ...Who knows... Zoe: Oh... This time it is a bit hard to guess from your face. You've made some progress. Magda: You walked me here to question me? Zoe: This is not the proper tone to talk to a duke. Magda: You... What do you want me to do? Zoe: I'm just curious what is on your mind. However, I know I won't get an answer to this question. The Bavlenka Family and the Olineaux Family are never on good terms. I believe only the kind, merciful Sky Goddess could live in peace with them. I don't really mind that you are spreading this rumor. However, things have played out like that. We must do something, don't we? Magda: ...I'm all ears. Zoe: Find me a glimmering gentleman. Magda: ...Glimmering? Zoe: Yes, Barbalius something... All the knights from the Lionheart Kingdom have got a long name. Anyway, dance with him and figure out his opinion on the Olineaux Family. Can you do that for me? Magda: ...Yes, I understand. Zoe: Excellent. The moonlight flower will blossom in several days. If you can get it done before that... We might be able to enjoy the beautiful moment together. That's a superb scene in this world. Story Chat 4 Eliza: I heard you were received by Duke Olineaux in person today... Magda: Yes... But you don't look happy. Eliza: Duke Olineaux wouldn't go for a walk with you in the garden leaving all the honorable guests aside had he no particular purpose... Magda: Ah... Yes, he did have something to ask me... Eliza: Kid, look at me! Magda: Ah... Mother... Eliza: No matter what they say, you don't have to force yourself into anything you don't want. Magda: No... Mother, you have misunderstood... (Should I tell mother?) Category:Main Story Category:Chapter 2